FanFic FINAL FANTASY XV Eternity
by MARYXULA
Summary: Quien en otro tiempo fuese escogido por su pureza para salvar al mundo de la oscuridad ahora, corrompido hasta los huesos, sólo es capaz de desear venganza hacía un mundo y los mismos dioses que le escogieron habiéndole dado la espalda en su último momento de resplandor... Oneshot FFXV


****Ningún personaje de la saga Final Fantasy me pertenece, son creación exclusiva de Square-Enxi (Squaresoft) y respectivos colaboradores.****

 ** **Tengan presente la posibilidad de OCs de creación personal****

 ** **Fanfic FFXV - Eternity****

 ** **X****

Cada vez que miraba atrás esa oscuridad brotaba desde dentro haciendose visible afuera en su cuerpo pero cómo no olvidar, cómo no recordar todo lo perdido, todo lo negado. La farsa, la traición y el engaño del que había sido participe como tantos otros Lucis Caelum.

Iris ambarinos brillaban intensamente siendo lo único distinguible en la oscuridad de sus ojos extendiendose incluso al rededor de éstos teñiendo su palidecida piel de negro mientras finos hilos descendían por sus mejillas como lagrimas de igual color. Su mandíbula desencajada por el dolor y la ira que se incrementaba forzando una sonrisa que acompañase a la expresión cínica que una ceja arqueada contra la otra levantada parecían querer crear. Jamas una carcajada había sonado más espeluznante brotando de la garganta de un hombre, hombre cuya voz siempre había resultado seductora, llena de pasión y carisma. Difícil de ignorar.

Pues efectivamente una vez que Los Astrales se habían manifestado no hubo vuelta atrás. Ahora ésta era su verdadera esencia, la luz se había disuelto hacía largo tiempo ya entre batalla y batalla, entre sombra y sombra que oscurecía su alma a cambio del salvamento de tantas otras. Estaba condenado. No, los dioses le habían condenado, esos que antes le habían elegido, haciendo que el proceso se acelerase…

Durante siglos se había propuesto hacer al mundo y a la nueva estirpe de Lucii ver con igual claridad que él vio la real naturaleza de sus oh tan adorados Astrales. Ya ni siquiera importaba la gravísima consecuencia de tal obsesión. Sería matar dos pajaros en un tiro.

 ** **IX****

El incidente en la capilla construida a fin de guardar y mantener el cristal creado por los dioses había empeorado su ya dudosa reputación. Una vez se hiciese oficial la confirmación del temor exparcido por todo el reino de su naturaleza corrompida Ardyn Lucis Caelum debería abandonar no sólo el castillo, principal residencia de su familia sino que también el propio reino, dejando atrás a tantas personas sanadas y protegidas.

Bajo varios mechones ondulados, ojos ambarinos no se elevaban del pétreo suelo cubierto por largas alfombras tejidas a mano, no hasta notar algo tan insignificante pero necesitado como la palma de una mano sobre su hombro. Desde que los rumores hubiese empezado, el contacto humano había ido decreciendo hasta finalmente no ser tocado por nadie, ni siquiera entre los más pobre plebeyos. Abriendo la boca y dejándola ligeramente abierta, el principe maldito pestañeó y giró la cabeza, encontrándose así con la mirada de su gran amiga amiga. Sus ojos siempre llenos de comprensión y paciencia parecían a punto de llenarse de lagrimas entrecerrándose. Fue curioso como en cambio los de Ardyn no mostraban signo de emoción alguna aunque su corazón cargara con tanta aflicción como si más allá del odio y la ira, otros sentimientos se hubiesen desvanecidos perdidos a medida que la enfermedad se había propagado en él.

-Lo lamento tanto… Alteza… -Alcanzó a decir la Oráculo casi ahogándose en sus empeños por no sollozar como una niña frente a su rey porque dentro de su corazón Ardyn había sido el único rey dentro de esa generación. -Ahora mis servicios deberán ser para otro… -

Acariciando su rostro como un padre, el ahora rey Daemon negó con la cabeza y habló arrugándose su frente levemente.

-No hay nada que lamentar, no hay traición por parte de vos. -

La dureza en su voz sorprendió a la dama que cesó de llorar súbitamente. Cuando Ardyn posó sus labios sobre su frente tras despejarla de algunos finos cabellos, todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue estremecerse silenciosamente temiendo qué sería de su rey una vez abandonase el reino.

Habiendo recibido la gracia y por tanto el deber de Oráculo estaba ligada a ese propósito incluso si ese individuo merecía la muerte por todas y cada una de sus artimañas. Ardyn no necesitaba ese don para ser sabedor de los cuidados que la otra debía diariamente ocuparse pues su ataque no se limitó a algo físico. Era lo que más había aterrorizado al traidor exigiendo doble atenciones.

Transcurrido el tiempo estimado para que el nuevo monarca fuese coronado superando con éxito la herida y limpio de toda consecuencia maligna proveniente del Rey Daemon como ahora era llamado Ardyn, el anterior rey se encontraba alejándose del castillo acompañado por algunos guardias a fin de evitar algún brote de ira incontrolado como ocurriese en la capilla. Al igual que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del rostro triunfal del coronado nuevo rey, tampoco podría olvidar fácilmente las miradas furtivas que las sencillas gentes le dedicaban mantiéndose apartados tal y como los guardias indicaban con sus brazos. Si en algún momento la poca luz que había guardado su alma desapareció por completo fue ese, girando la cabeza para observar una última vez como todo lo que había sido y poseído se perdía a lo lejos, empequeñecido.

 ** **VIII****

Y ahí ante los mismísimos ojos de los dioses lo que más había temido Ardyn Lucis Caelum sucedió.

Ojos ambarinos se cerraban con lentitud, ceño fruncido y boca cerrada con fuerza. Agachando la cabeza finalmente derrotado. Incluso sentía sus fuertes piernas debilitarse lo que en cualquier momento le haría caer sentado al duro suelo de oscura piedra. Todo lo que su mejor amiga y consejera en tantas situaciones delicadas había insinuado incapaz de advertirle directamente estaba ocurriendo pues el cristal, incluso para sorpresa de su rival, había actuado contra él. La luz y la oscuridad son fuerzas reversas, después de todo. Comprensible debe ser que se repelen la una a la otra.

El dolor había sido algo más que emocional al acercarse a la gigantesca piedra luminosa cuyo fulgor aumentó envolviéndola apenas habiéndose acercado lo suficiente para tocarla. Desde lo más profundo de su ser, algo se apoderó de su cuerpo haciendo pesado el movimiento de sus piernas mientras cada latido de su corazón parecía un golpe contra su pecho mientras su piel de un saludable tono palidecía y oscuras manchas resurgían como ardientes quemaduras bajo su ropa. Los Astrales no necesitaron acontecer a más.

 _ _¡Suficiente!__

Diferentes voces proveniente de diferentes entidades con diferente proyecciones clamaron.

Ojos ambarinos se hubiesen humedecido al nacer múltiples lagrimas pero ni eso ocurrió como afirmó el otro guardándose para sí una sonrisa de satisfacción. Eso fue lo que pareció despertar esa oscuridad latente, esa desagradable voz que cada vez que producía una palabra no era con otra intención que hundirlo pues ambos hombres sabían bien que en terreno sagrada estaba prohibido llevar consigo armas y Ardyn lo había respetado hasta ese día. El temor y la desesperación habían avivado su lado más cruel.

Las voces de los dioses quedaron eclipsadas por el alarido de pánico y sufrimiento del otro humano, sólo era necesario un poco de sangre para contagiarlo pero lo que realmente deseaba tomando su espada era acabar con su vida…

 ** **VII****

Tomando el asiento correspondiente al rey en el centro de la solida mesa de oscura madera, resoplando a causa del cansancio producto de su uso excesivo de la magia que el anillo en su mano le confería a fin de mantener a raya a los infectados sin otra solución que el exterminio por lo que constaba como un tiempo demasiado largo aparte de la absorción de aquellos con solución, Ardyn enfrentó con la mayor entereza posible la reunión con otras figuras de gran relevancia dentro de su reino, los mismo consejeros que habían servido fielmente al anterior rey, su difunto padre.

Entre ellos, el originador de la discordia que consciente de sus esfuerzos había comenzado a desconfiar y hasta confabular contra él sacando tajada de cierta información viendo una jugosa oportunidad de ocupar su lugar. Nunca satisfecho con el rol concedido a su persona compartiendo lazos de sangre pero sin vinculo directo con los Lucii como sus compañeros sentados al rededor del rey.

Apoyando una mejilla sobre los nudillos de una mano cerrada, sintiendo sus ojos de asombroso color ámbar cubrirse por sus parpados, asintiendo con la cabeza fingía escuchar a cada uno de los hombres que levantándose exponían sus preocupaciones. Preocupaciones que nunca parecían ser calmadas. Meneando la cabeza Ardyn empezaba a sentir frustración y más de un suspiro escapaban de sus resecos labios. Agradeciendo el dulzor del vino en sus labios ante tanta amargura tras alcanzar su copa.

Entonces cuando le toco el turno, éste aparente aliado lanzó la bien ensayada denuncia disfrazada por palabras de desasosiego y desazón por el bienestar de su Majestad.

-¿Qué será de nosotros si el propio rey cayera bajo los efectos de La plaga? ¿O acaso nadie ha pensado en esa posibilidad? -Había comenzado a sugerir Izunia envuelto por el silencio de los demás. -Créanme si les digo que soy el primer alarmado por la idea pero nuestro rey es la persona más expuesta a tan cruenta enfermedad, no sería difícil de estar albergando un gobernante indigno… -Prosiguió, sus palabras resonando en la amplitud del salón mientras los demás se miraban incómodos.

-De todos modos, eso no nos corresponde a nosotros de juzgar. -La voz que le contradijo pertenecía al Oráculo. Los ojos de Ardyn recayeron entonces en la persona situándose a su lado, sus ropas y túnicas blancas sobresaliendo entre tanto cuero y tejido negro.

Hasta que los Astrales no convocasen a ambos hombres para poner nuevamente a prueba al rey se acordó dejar el tema zanjado, fuera del castillo la gente había empezado a guiarse por la desconfianza en cambio.

 ** **VI****

Como establecían las costumbres y leyes del reino desde tiempos inmemoriales, en su deber contra la Plaga cada Lucis Caelum había contado por la ayuda de un Oráculo proveniente de una familia aliada, aquella proveniente de la primera Oráculo como así demostraba el Tridente entregado a la hermosa mujer.

Durante el periodo designado a Ardyn, la joven desde niña había sido educada y formada para adoptar la mitad de la responsabilidad trabajando conjuntamente para el antes mencionado. Ella mujer no tenía mucha oportunidad de proclamar sus pensamientos pero como figura en conexión con los Seis sí. De ahí que desde su primer encuentro con Ardyn tuvo muy clara su postura y trato hacía el salvador.

Cuando sus ojos se sumergían en la contemplación de los ambarinos ojos del también joven rey, sus frentes colocadas una contra la otra cuidadosamente y sus manos tomadas, arrodillados en el mismo suelo, era ella la que pedía por los dos mientras la sagrada magia brotaba siendo testigo directo de los efectos de la absorción de la enfermedad en otros. Oyendo a su rey gruñir y respirar con dificultad hasta que el mal en su alma se debilitaba con esa luz prestada.

Finalizada la limpieza, ella solía ayudarlo a acostarse hasta ser llamado nuevamente a la batalla. Observándole descansar en una humilde cama, oyendo su respiración sentada a su lado como le ocurriese a su antecesoras, se daba cuenta del alto coste de su deber viendo a tan loable hombre cargando sin protestar la maldad de un ser superior.

 ** **V****

El día que Ardyn Lucis Caelum tomaría el lugar de su padre, anterior monarca y descendiente de los Lucii tal y como contaban los textos de la antigüedad que la familia real albergaba, había llegado. Quizás algo precipitado para un muchacho de su tiempo cuyos principales afanes no iban más allá de su aprendizaje en el arte de la espada o conocimientos básico de la historia del reino y su estirpe.

Iris cuyo color ambar parecía adquirir un destello dorado se dilataban sutilmente ante el cumulo de emociones que agitaban su palpitante corazón, incapaz de relajarse siendo el centro de tantísimas miradas en la sala de grandes dimensiones que el castillo poseía en la que se encontraba el trono ocupado por su persona vestido con sus mejores ropas además de mostrando la armadura real realizada con el mismo material que la corona sobre su cabeza y el anillo adornando uno de sus dedos. Aunque ligeramente forzada, su sonrisa era sincera manifestación de su gozo y orgullo.

Tras la elección del Cristal en el interior de la Capilla y una ceremonia más oficial en la sala del Trono, su vida como rey había comenzado con gran expectación viniendo por parte de su gente presente en la fiesta que se extendió por todo el reino. Música y espectáculos que entretendrían y harían olvidar por un buen rato las penurias. Paseándose en su chocobo de oscuro y cuidado plumaje, Ardyn se comprometía de corazón con cada uno de ellos.

Entre tanta alegría y convite, en uno de su propia sangre envestido con sus mejores galas y montando su propio chocobo no había otro sentimiento que envidia. Mirase por donde mirase, el vitoreo, los cánticos y la alegría eran todas para Ardyn que avanzaba por delante de él y otro hombre que se limitarían a ocupar el rango de consejeros reales. Izunia que había crecido junto al rey no era capaz de admitir que si los dioses le habían elegido era no sólo por su linaje pues a sus ojos, el otro no podía ser ese puro de corazón, eso siempre lo habría hecho ser mejor que él. Lo único que le consolaba y provocaba una leve sonrisa en su rostro era la idea de ver a su rey consumido por su propio destino siendo el principal modo de hacer ver al mundo su punto de vista. Hasta entonces, este joven aguardaría manteniendose a un lado.

 ** **IV****

-Ardyn, hijo mio. -Desde su lecho su padre le había hablado, indicándole con la mano derecha que se aproximase. -Tras una larga meditación he hecho que nuestro Oráculo comuniqué a los Dioses mi decisión de traspasarte nuestro legado… -Expuso con esa solemnidad que el Inmortal nunca había heredado con sus cansados ojos fijos en el joven caminando hacía su gran cama en el centro de la habitación.

-Lo que implica… Mi ascenso al trono. -Atajó haciendo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva, observando el asentimiento del hombre recostado cuya cabeza estaba girada hacía su lado.

-Oh Ardyn… -El monarca quiso exclamar costándole la perdida de su voz, quebradiza en la elevación. -Me temo que te cederé algo muchísimo más importante. ¿O ya no recuerdas la historia que os contaba cuando eras niño? -

Ambarinos ojos pestañearon mientras su frente se arrugaba bajo más de un mechón de su revoltoso cabello echados a un lado por los afectuosos dedos del todavía rey. Ardyn la recordaba pues cada vez que era recitada por los labios de su extraordinario padre en su corazón siempre se avivaba una llama de admiración hacía aquél primer hombre elegido por el mismísimo Bahamut para salvar a la humanidad. Durante generaciones el Cristal que unía al mundo con los dioses y la piedra otorgada para anular la plaga había sido algo en calar profundamente en él.

-Pero padre, ¿cree que seré digno de tal deber? -Quiso saber en cambio. Ante los penetrantes ojos del hombre que le miraba con atención no había modo de disimular el temor de ser rechazado o peor, rechazado por los dioses de sus ancestros. Esbozando una sonrisa, el rey conocedor de primera mano de esa duda, simplemente dijo:

-Por supuesto que sí, recuerda de donde provienes, eres un descendiente de los Lucii. -

 ** **III****

Ya había anochecido cuando el pequeño príncipe fue encontrado. Ambos rey y reina no tardaron en acoger al niño traído en brazos del Oráculo que caminaba hacía ambos enfermos de preocupación. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Ardyn se hubiese alejado tanto del castillo cercana la noche? Detrás de la dama agraciada por sus dioses caminaba un chico con la cabeza gacha, sus largos mechones ocultando su rostro.

Dada su corta edad, por tanto, poca racionalidad de sus actos, Izunia sólo fue reprendido y forzado a disculparse por poner en peligro la vida del futuro salvador. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona hubiese demostrado mayor arrepentimiento pero con Ardyn no era capaz de apiadarse. Ambos habían obrado igual de mal.

La razón podía esconderse en que no quería acabar igual que su padre, en igual de condiciones de ser elegido que el rey pero habiendose conformado con adoptar el rol de su protector viviendo con su familia en el castillo. Ardyn nunca lo sabría hasta tomar lo que él se consideraba más apto para.

 ** **II****

-Padre, cuéntemela otra vez. -Rogó el pequeño príncipe sentándose en la cama contra los deseos del rey ya preparado para la partida a fin de encarar y mantener lejos del reino los Daemons emergentes en la oscuridad de la noche.

Meneando la cabeza y dejando escapar una suave carcajada, el rey aceptaba mientras removía los cabellos de su hijo ligeramente curvados en su terminación.

-Está bien pero que sea la última de esta noche ¿Mm? -

El infante asentía enérgico mientras su padre colocaba sus manos enguantadas sobre sus pequeños hombros forzándole a acostarse sobre la blanda superficie.

A medida que recitaba los antiguos versos el hombre se valía de sus manos para enfatizar ciertas palabras con su grave pero agradable voz, esa voz que siempre había resonado en su cabeza pasados muchos años despúes. Cerrando sus ojos ámbar Ardyn trataba de representar con imágenes cada épica descripción. Incluso si el sueño le alcanzaba, las palabras de su padre no se desvanecían muy bruscamente sino que se apagaban como un susurro.

Entonces el rey acariciaba su bendito rostro y lo arropaba, pidiendo a los Astrales volver victorioso. Siendo el sonido de sus pesados pasos a causa de la armadura lo que resonaba en el dormitorio marchándose.

 ** **I****

-¡Alteza, alteza! -Los gritos de la matrona de menor edad, asistente de la principal mucho más curtida en su labor, se oían por todo el castillo antes incluso de llegar hasta la sala en la que el rey aguardaba ansioso buenas noticias. -¡Venid conmigo! ¡Venid a contemplar a vuestro heredero! -Agregó jadeante, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por la caminata pero sus ojos brillaban de jubilo ya parada en mitad de la sala, mano en su latente corazón.

Levantando la cabeza y separando las callosas manos entrelazadas en un repetido rezo durante el alumbramiento de esa nueva vida, el hombre no tardó en abandonar su asiento para acompañar a la muchacha. La necesidad de observar al pequeño impulsándole a superar el trote de la joven matrona.

-¡Amor mío! -Exclamaría incapaz de contener tanto gozo dentro, su apesadumbrado rostro iluminado por una sonrisa que crecía fijando sus vibrantes ojos del color del ámbar sobre la mujer acostada en la gran cama del dormitorio real. Obteniendo un shh proveniente de la otra matrona que empapaba un pañuelo en un cubo de agua antes de acariciarla la todavía sudorosa cara de la agotada reina, ondulados mechones de diferente longitud caían pegajosos a su alrededor. -Perdonadme… -Susurró después y en silencio caminó hacía su esposa, agradecido se limitó a tomar una de sus manos para besar el dorso.

Al cabo de un rato, el bebe llegó envuelto en varias telas entre los brazos de la ayudante que lo mecía evitando el estruendo de un agudo sollozo previa entrega a su padre cuya imagen de hombre impasible se derrumbó al caer diversas lagrimas por su rostro, meneando la cabeza con la boca ligeramente abierta mostrando sus dientes. ¿Se podía pedir más a los dioses?

-Aquí y ahora yo te nombro Ardyn Lucis Caelum. -El hombre le dijo con voz suave antes de besar su pequeña frente. -Bienvenido a Eos, este nuestro mundo. -

 **MARYXULA**

 **Algunas cositas que se me fueron ocurriendo leyendo sobre Ardyn Izunia (nuevo y rompedor villano de la franquicia) junto a otros elementos de gran importancia en el mundo de Final Fantasy XV... Probablemente más basada en mi propia imaginación que el canon pero también he tratado de tener en cuenta algunas teorías sugeridas en el origen del personaje vistas en Internet n_nU (Perdonad el juego de ambigüedad, al no estar cien por cien segura de todo, hay mucho que dejo a los lectores y fans de suponer)**

 **No sé pero le veo cierta semejanza con Noctis y Lunafreya por el rollo ese de Oráculo y elegido o entronado lol (Más medieval) Como se apunta a ser algo generacional o a lo largo de la historia han sido mujeres las elegidas para ser Oráculo pienso que es algo generacional por lo que la Oráculo que va con Ardyn sería la hija de la que acompañó al anterior rey.**

 **Era algo que quería regalar a una amiga por ayudarme a valorar al personaje un poco más o darle el beneficio de la duda, al fin y al cabo en una pagina web es clasificado como bueno que se vuelve malo y vengativo n_nU (Primera y única historia que me veo escribiendo)**

 **Sois libres de exponer en comentarios vuestra opinión n_n (por favor, sin faltar el respeto)**


End file.
